csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
SKULL-7
:Untuk versi aslinya, lihat FN Minimi/M249. SKULL-7 atau M249EX ('''M249 Ex'tra Magazine)'' adalah sebuah machine gun yang dibangun oleh Pemerintah di Counter-Strike Online didasari oleh FN Minimi/M249. Overview SKULL-7 memegang 120 putaran setiap putaran dengan khusus 5.56mm Anti-zombie. Untuk meningkatkan akurasi dalam rentang pertengahan panjang, ia dirancang berdasarkan struktur yang dapat mengurangi recoil sementara menembak. Peluru yang chambered menangani kerusakan penting untuk zombie karena tingkat penetrasi yang tinggi dan daya tembak. Advantages *Kerusakan tinggi untuk kedua manusia dan zombie *Kapasitas magazine besar *Amunisi cadangan banyak *Dilengkapi dengan ruang lingkup yang dapat digunakan *Akurasi yang lebih baik ketika dizoom *Waktu reload pendek untuk senapan mesin *Stun tinggi ke zombie Disadvantages *Mahal di pertandingan *Berat *Amunisi mahal *Rate of fire rendah *Kekuatan knockback rendah Tips Tactics *Tunggu zombie untuk mendapatkan terdekat untuk menembak secara akurat. Jika tidak, gunakan ruang lingkup untuk terlibat menengah ke musuh jarak jauh. *Pastikan semuanya jelas sebelum reload SKULL-7. *Cobalah untuk sampai ke dekat Zombie saat menggunakan SKULL-7 karena memiliki kesempatan lebih tinggi melakukan headshot. *120 putaran SKULL-7 dapat menimbulkan kerusakan pada 3720 zombie, dan sekitar 35.000 kerusakan bos. Counters *Biaya SKULL-7 pengguna sementara ia reload. *Hindari pertempuran langsung dengan pengguna. Variants ; SKULL-7 CSOWC Edition Ini adalah edisi khusus SKULL-7 dirilis selama Kejuaraan Dunia CSO 2014 di Seoul. Hal ini diberikan kepada para peserta turnamen. Hal ini ditutupi dengan lapisan krom dan tidak memiliki perbedaan statistik. Release date SKULL-7 telah pertama dirilis di: *South Korea: 14 July 2010. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 22 July 2010. *China: 22 July 2010. *Japan: 22 July 2010. *Singapore/Malaysia: 8 September 2011. *Indonesia: 21 December 2011. *Turkey: 24 October 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Comparisons M249= ; Positive *Higher damage to humans (+2) *Higher damage to zombies (+33) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher magazine size (+20) *Higher reserve ammunition (+20) *Higher accuracy (+6%) *Usable scope ; Neutral *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same weight (14% speed reduction) ; Negative *Obtainable during events only *More expensive (+$3250) *More expensive ammunition ($200 per 30 rounds) |-| BALROG-VII= ; Positive *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher penetration power *Lighter (-2%) ; Neutral *Same damage to humans (31) *Same accuracy (84%) *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same price ($9000) *Same magazine size (120) *Usable scope *Same ammo cost ($200 for 30 rounds) ; Negative *No explosive ammunition |-| JANUS-7= ; Positive *Higher Damage in A mode (+2) *Higher accuracy in A mode (+1%) *Lighter (+2%) *Higher reserve magazine size *Shorter reload time *Can be scoped ; Neutral *Same rate of fire *Same knockback power *Same stun power ; Negative *No Janus Transformation System *Higher recoil for both A (+2%) and B (+20%) mode *Lower magazine size (-80) Gallery SKULL-7= m249ex viewmodel.png|View model |-| SKULL-7 CSOWC edition= skull7wc viewmodel.png|Render view model Skull5_skull7_wc2014.png|South Korea poster Trivia *Pemandangan optik dipasang pada SKULL-7 adalah ELCAN M145 MGO. *Ini adalah senjata pertama dalam permainan yang chambered dengan 5.56mm Anti-zombie putaran. *Ada ukiran tengkorak di sisi kotak amunisi. *Kata-kata "KS-501" dapat jelas terlihat dicetak pada penerima. *China, Singapura/Malaysia, Indonesia, Thailand dan Turki daerah digunakan untuk memiliki suara tembakan yang berbeda untuk SKULL-7 mirip dengan M249, tapi sedikit lebih dalam akhir karena menurunkan rate of fire. *chrome tekstur SKULL-7 versi CSOWC tidak berlaku dalam pengaturan grafis D3D, ini juga terjadi pada SKULL-5 CSOWC versi. Kategori:Machine gun